No Alcohol, Please!
by Ellen Jenkins
Summary: "La prima cosa che sentì una volta sveglio fu il lancinante mal di testa. Cos'era successo ieri per ridurlo così?" KanamexZero - Shounen-Ai


**Title:** No Alcohol, Please!

**Anime/Manga:** Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** KanamexZero

**Disclaimer:** -La storia originale e tutti i personaggi appartengono a Matsuri Hino- ndRan&Jane

**Avviso:** One-shot, Shounen-ai, OOC

**Genere:** Comico, Commedia, Romantico

**Note:** -Assolutamente OOC!- ndRan&Jane

- … - parlato

" … " pensato

**Dedicato a:** Myriam Malfoy

**Summary: **"_La prima cosa che sentì una volta sveglio fu il lancinante mal di testa. Cos'era successo ieri per ridurlo così?_

_[…]_

_Con uno sforzo enorme cercò di riordinare gli eventi della sera precedente. Ricapitolando:_

_1. Era andato allo Yoru Bar. Fin qui ci siamo, niente di strano._

_2. Aveva preso la Vodka. Huh, ok … E poi? Cos'era successo?_"

**No Alcohol, Please!**

Era una limpida e tranquilla sera di ottobre. Nonostante fosse autunno inoltrato l'aria era ancora calda e si poteva girare tranquillamente anche senza giacca. Nel nero della notte i dolci raggi lunari e gli infiniti punti luminosi illuminavano il paesaggio circostante.

Zero camminava quietamente per le strade della città vicino all'accademia che frequentava, la Cross Academy. Quella sera aveva deciso di non indossare la divisa, anche perché non voleva attirare troppa attenzione, ma aveva optato per un paio di jeans scuri e un camicia bianca.

Come ogni sabato sera si stava dirigendo allo Yoru Bar [1]. Ormai era passato già qualche mese da quando aveva iniziato a frequentarlo. Si trovava nel centro della piccola cittadina, era facile e veloce da raggiungere e in più non era frequentato da molta gente. Gli piaceva appunto perché era un posto tranquillo e non troppo affollato, dove per qualche ora poteva rilassarsi e non pensare a niente.

Una volta arrivato salutò con un cenno del capo il barista per poi andargli in contro al bancone

-Aki- Disse solo l'argenteo a modo di saluto

-Hey Zero- Salutò il barista -Il solito?- Chiese poi. Zero annuì in risposta.

Akira gli stava simpatico. Era un bravo ragazzo sui vent'anni, alto con corti capelli neri e occhi verdi. Una volta gli aveva raccontato che lavorava lì per poter pagare gli studi della sorellina. Era anche bravo ad ascoltare, soprattutto lui e tutti i suoi casini. Se ci pensava bene quel ragazzo era ciò che più si avvicinava ad un amico per lui. Veniva quel giorno proprio perché sapeva di trovarlo.

Aveva iniziato ad andare lì per dimenticare per qualche ora ciò che era: un ex-umano, un level D, un _vampiro_ … qualcuno che contava meno di zero. La prima volta aveva iniziato ad ordinare alcolici di tutti i tipi ma era rimasto incredibilmente lucido. Non si sentiva come aveva sempre sentito dire: non gli girava la testa, non si avvertiva la mente annebbiata, non era nemmeno un poco brillo. Assolutamente niente, stava come al solito.

Ci aveva riprovato anche il sabato successivo provando alcolici diversi ma aveva ottenuto gli stessi risultati. Si era chiesto da dove veniva tutta quella tolleranza all'alcool, probabilmente qualcosa di genetico. Fu solo la terza volta che Akira gli diede la vodka.

Era impressionante come litri e litri di altri alcolici non gli facessero niente, mentre una singola goccia di vodka lo mandava completamente fuori. Diventava una persona completamente diversa, o meglio poteva essere liberamente il se stesso che non aveva _mai_ mostrato a nessuno dopo l'_incidente Shizuka_.

Dopo quella prima volta però non aveva mai più provato ad berla. Infatti la mattina dopo si era svegliato con mal di testa da record e non era stato in grado di alzarsi dal letto per tutto il giorno successivo. Quella volta gli era decisamente bastata e quindi ora andava al bar solo per distrarsi un po' e fare quattro chiacchiere con Akira.

Ma quella volta era diverso, assolutamente diverso. Non gli importava di star male, anzi tanto meglio. Voleva, _doveva_ dimenticare. Dimenticare quegli occhi rossi, quei capelli castani, quella voce che gli faceva venire i brividi ogni volta che la sentiva e quelle dannate labbra da cui non riusciva a togliere lo sguardo.

Doveva dimenticare i sentimenti che provava per quel dannato principe purosangue!

-Aki … dammi una vodka-

* * *

><p>Kaname salì sulla sua macchina sospirando. Anche quella riunione con il concilio degli anziani era stata particolarmente dura e stancante, quasi massacrante. In più essendo un giorno di scuola Takuma era rimasto all'accademia per sostituirlo e tenere d'occhio la Night Class.<p>

-Kaname-sama, torniamo?- Chiese l'autista

-Sì- Rispose lui. Sentendo la stanchezza nella voce del purosangue, l'uomo si concentrò sulla guida lasciando riposare il vampiro. Kaname si rilassò contro lo schienale con gli occhi chiusi; il viaggio sarebbe stato piuttosto lungo e ne avrebbe approfittato per riposare un po'. Dopo quasi un'ora di viaggio si stava per addormentare, ma fu riportato alla realtà quando i suo sensi percepirono una presenza famigliare.

"Zero?" Pensò -Tetsuya-san, fermati un attimo, per favore. Devo controllare una cosa. Aspettami qui- Disse all'autista. Una volta sceso dalla macchina si mise subito a cercarlo. Aveva notato da un po' di tempo che ogni sabato notte dopo il suo compito di prefetto spariva. Spesso aveva voluto seguirlo per scoprire dove andava, ma non poteva lasciare l'accademia se non per adempire ai suoi compiti di purosangue … come quella sera. Ora che ne aveva la possibilità avrebbe capito dove andava, cosa faceva e, soprattutto, _con chi_ era.

Da quando Zero aveva preso il suo sangue e si era formato un blood bond univoco non riusciva a toglierselo dalla mente. Da tempo aveva ormai ammesso, almeno a se stesso, di esserne attratto, per lo meno sul piano fisico. Ma questo non spiegava perché provava il forte impulso di allontanare chiunque si avvicinasse troppo al ragazzo. Ultimamente accadeva spesso anche nei confronti di Yuuki che gli stava sempre così appiccicata. Si era trattenuto solo perché era lei. Forse, ma forse, ciò che provava per Zero andava oltre alla pura attrazione fisica, ma questo non era ancora riuscito ad ammetterlo del tutto.

Non ci mise molto a trovarlo, a quanto pare era in un bar dall'altra parte della strada. Che strano. Zero Kiryuu che andava in un bar a quell'ora della notte? Incuriosito iniziò a camminare verso la porta. Il posto non era molto grande poiché occupava solo una vetrina, sopra la porta la scritta in rosso _Yoru Bar_. Con decisione entrò nel locale.

Come aveva previsto il bar non era enorme ma nemmeno troppo piccolo. Nonostante le luci fossero lievemente soffuse, il giallo chiaro e panna dei muri in contrasto con il legno scuro del bancone e dei tavoli, rendeva l'atmosfera calda e accogliente. In più non sembrava molto frequentato, ai tavoli c'erano giusto una manciata di persone

"Il tipo di posto che potrebbe piacere a uno come Zero: tranquillo e sobrio" Pensò il vampiro

Ma la sua attenzione fu presto attirata dal bancone, o meglio da chi stava _dietro_ il bancone. La figura di un ragazzo non più che sedicenne, sicuramente ubriaco, era attaccato al collo del barista. Quest'ultimo non sembrava badare troppo alla vicina presenza del ragazzo, che continuava a strusciare una guancia contro la sua, anzi continuava a pulire il bicchiere che teneva in mano con un piccolo sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

A causa della poca luce non riusciva a distinguerne la figura. Rimase completamente sorpreso quando sentì la voce del misterioso ragazzo esclamare

-Aki-chan! Ti voglio bene!- Il purosangue impiegò diversi secondi per assimilare non tanto ciò che aveva sentito, ma chi l'aveva detto. Quella voce, nonostante fosse più felice e spensierata del solito, era assolutamente impossibile non riconoscerla. Senza dubbio quello era

-Zero?- Nonostante fosse stato solo un lieve sussurrò le fini orecchie dell'ex-umano l'avevano percepito. Sorpreso Zero alzò lo sguardo e Kaname non ebbe più alcun dubbio. Tatuaggio sul collo, capelli argentati e occhi lilla. Senza dubbio Zero Kiryuu.

Kaname poté giurare di aver visto quegli occhi illuminarsi e brillare nel momento stesso in cui avevano incontrato i suoi. Un enorme sorriso comparve sul suo volto, mentre gli correva incontro

-Kaname, sei qui!- Quasi urlò, mentre gli allacciava le braccia intorno alla sua figura e affondava il viso nel suo petto. Il purosangue rimase sorpreso, non si aspettava di certo una reazione del genere da parte dell'altro -Ti amo tanto Kaname!- Se possibile il nostro povero vampiro quasi non svenne per la sorpresa. Non aveva mai immaginato di poter sentire quelle parole lasciare le labbra di Zero, soprattutto se rivolte a lui.

Non sapendo cos'altro fare, a sua volta il purosangue cinse le sue braccia intorno all'esile vita del minore. L'argenteo alzò la testa guardando negli occhi l'altro e gli sorrise. Che strano, era la seconda volta in pochi minuti che lo vedeva sorridere e in più si comportava in modo insolito … che l'alcol gli facesse quell'effetto?

Quello sembrava essere un altro Zero, una sorta di altra personalità nascosta, più felice, solare, allegra, spensierata. Probabilmente il ragazzo si sarebbe comportato sempre così se la sua vita non fosse venuta a contatto con la pazza purosangue. Kaname sospirò

-Zero, sei ubriaco- Disse non sapendo cos'altro dire. L'hunter mise il broncio riposando la testa sul petto del level A. A quella vista Akira si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata, ma se ne pentì appena incontrò lo sguardo della serie parla-o-ti-uccido del brunetto. Sostenendo lo sguardo disse

-Quindi tu sei il famoso Kaname- E questo cosa voleva dire? Era rimasto sorpreso un'ennesima volta in una manciata di minuti. Zero non solo parlava di lui con un barista, ma usava anche il suo nome … c'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva -Alloggiate nella stessa accademia giusto? Potresti accompagnarlo? Io finisco tra due ore e per allora starà già dormendo come un sasso- Continuò Akira. Ad un cenno affermativa da parte del vampiro più grande il barista lo ringraziò e tornò al suo lavoro.

-Hai sentito Zero? Torniamo alla Cross Academy-

-Di già?- Si lamentò

-Sì, Zero- Rispose deciso. Il sole sarebbe sorto tra poche ore e lui voleva assolutamente sdraiarsi nel suo letto e dormire

-Okay- Disse quasi sbuffando. Poi si rivolse ad Akira -Sayonara, Aki-chan- Il suddetto gli sorrise salutandolo con un mano prima che l'argenteo fosse letteralmente trascinato fuori dal locale. Quando furono a contatto con l'aria notturna Zero tremò lievemente. La temperatura si era abbassata un po' da quando era uscito qualche ora prima. Per riscaldarsi si stringe maggiormente contro l'altro vampiro.

In qualche modo riuscirono ad attraversare la strada e ad entrare in macchina. L'autista guardò incuriosito il ragazzo abbracciato al purosangue, mentre il suddetto vampiro non sembrava dispiacersene più di tanto.

-Torniamo alla Cross Academy, Tetsuya-san- L'uomo annuì, alzando il finestrino oscurato che divideva i posti anteriori da quelli posteriori, in modo da lasciare ai due un po' di _intimità_.

Kaname sospirò. In che situazione si era cacciato. Abbassò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo che ancora lo abbracciava, incrociando un sorriso mozzafiato invece che uno dei soliti sguardi omicidi. In fondo … non era poi così male stargli così vicino … sentire il suo respiro sul suo collo … le sue morbide labbra sulla sua pelle …

Si era perso qualcosa … Quand'è che Zero gli era solito a cavalcioni sulle gambe? Non se ne era accorto … Però di certo non era una sensazione spiacevole e di certo non aveva la minima intenzione di spostarlo da dov'era. Sentì il ragazzo reprimere una piccola risata mentre posava delicatamente la testa sulla sua spalla sinistra, le labbra che sfioravano appena la pelle del collo. Poté sentire su di essa un ennesimo sorriso, mentre pronunciava le fatidiche parole

-Kaname, mi ami?- Nella sua voce un misto di speranza e una certa convinzione

Davvero, bella domanda. Lo amava? Certo gli piaceva sul piano fisico, questo era ormai appurato ma, da lì ad amarlo … ne passava di acqua sotto i ponti. Però c'era anche il fattore gelosia da tener conto e non era mica una cosa di poco conto volersi sbarazzare di chiunque gli si avvicinasse troppo. Poi c'era inoltre il fatto che la sua sola presenza in quei minuti gli aveva fatto dimenticare la fatica e stanchezza precedenti … In fondo sarebbe stato bello svegliarsi tutte le mattine con il dolce peso della sua testa sul proprio petto, circondato dalle sue sottili braccia e il suo corpo caldo premuto contro il suo … Avrebbe aperto gli occhi e avrebbe visto il mondo brillare nei suoi occhi lilla e nel suo sorriso …

… Huh … Forse non era poi così lontano dall'amarlo, no? … Forse lo amava davvero …

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un suono simile ad un singhiozzo. Anzi, togliamo il _simile_, era _decisamente_ un singhiozzo.

Ancora un volta non aveva notato gli spostamenti del ragazzo che non era più appoggiato a lui, ma comunque ancora a cavalcioni, le mani strette a pugni sulle sue cosce e lo sguardo basso. Tremava impercettibilmente. Un altro singhiozzo trattenuto a stento gli fece stingere il cuore, con una mano gli alzò il mento e quasi non gli mancò il respiro quando vide i suoi occhi resi lucidi dalle lacrime che minacciavano di scendere. Ma le parole che vennero dopo ebbero quasi il potere di distruggerlo

-Kaname … non mi ami?- Questa volta la domanda era densa di insicurezza e … paura

_No! Ti amo!_ Avrebbe voluto dire, ma le parole non gli uscirono dalla bocca. Nello stesso instante la macchina si fermò e l'autista abbassò il finestrino dicendo

-Siamo arrivat…- Ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Zero era già fuori dall'auto. Subito Kaname gli fu dietro. Gli effetti della vodka si fecero sentire, dopo solo due passi il mondo di Zero prese a vorticare freneticamente e sarebbe sicuramente finito a terra se Kaname non l'avesse preso in tempo.

Ma appena ebbe riacquistato un po' di equilibrio si staccò dal purosangue ed indietreggiò fino ad appoggiare la schiena contro un albero. La mano sinistra era appoggiata al tronco dietro di se per cercare di reggersi in piedi poiché le sue gambe non rispondevano più ai suoi comandi, mentre il retro della destra era premuto con forza sulla bocca in modo da nascondere i singhiozzi che non riusciva più a trattenere. Calde lacrime ora bagnavano le sue chiare guance.

-Perché, perché non mi ami!- Disse in un urlo di disperazione. Kaname stava per rispondergli ma Zero continuò a parlare, questa volta la sua voce era più bassa e più rassegnata -In fondo è normale, nessuno può amare un essere come me. Sono una nullità, meriterei solo di morire- Un sorriso triste e malinconico, così diverso da quelli precedenti, aleggiava sulle sue labbra, gli occhi semichiusi rivolti al cielo.

Kaname non resistette. Perché Zero doveva soffrire a quel modo? Non aveva fatto nulla di male. Senza pensarci troppo, velocemente gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò staccandolo dall'albero e appoggiandolo contro di sé. Inspirò profondamente. Poter sentire di nuovo il suo profumo così intenso e così vicino lo rilassò in una maniera incredibile. Con un dolce sorriso lo guardò negli occhi

-Non sei una nullità, Zero- Disse rimuovendo con una mano qualche ciocca argentea dai suoi occhi, spostandosi poi ad accarezzargli lievemente una guancia. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi cercando di ottener un maggior contatto -Per me sei importante, Zero. Davvero importante- Le sue guance si colorarono di un lieve rossore mentre ascoltava quelle parole. Nessuno dopo i suoi genitori gli aveva mai detto di essere importante

-Dici sul serio?- Il purosangue annuì sorridendogli non preparato a quello che avvenne dopo. Il ragazzo senza preavviso allacciò le braccia intorno al suo collo premendo le proprie labbra contro le sue. Ma Kaname si riprese subito dalla sorpresa e ricambiò con altrettanto fervore, passando un braccio intorno alla sua vita e affondando l'altra mano tra i suoi capelli per poterlo avere più vicino.

Oltre il sapore di alcol, _era forse vodka quella?_, poteva sentire il suo vero sapore. Non riusciva ad identificarlo o definirlo, ma sapeva solo che non ne poteva più fare a meno ora che ne aveva assaggiato un po'. Le loro lingue si rincorrevano curiose e le loro mani finirono sotto i vestiti dell'altro. Durante il bacio Kaname aveva bloccato l'argenteo contro l'albero di prima e ora fissava la visione di un Zero senza camicia, con il respiro affannato e le guance rosse mentre cercava di slacciargli i jeans.

Si fermò quando sentì un gemito più di dolore che di piacere. Stranito alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere il ragazzo svenirgli addosso. Probabilmente gli effetti della vodka avevano dato i suoi frutti. Sospirò rassegnato. Con calma prese la sua camicia per terra e prese tra le braccia il corpo addormentato di Zero, incominciando ad incamminarsi per il Moon Dorm.

Per fortuna gli studenti della Night Class erano tutti nelle loro camere, così riuscì ad arrivare alla sua stanza senza essere visto da nessuno. Dopo aver depositato il ragazzo sull'enorme letto, si fermò un momento ad osservare la sua figura addormentata. Era così carino e dolce quando dormiva. Sorridendo si mise sotto le coperte abbracciando il corpo caldo dell'hunter mentre sprofondava nel Mondo di Morfeo.

* * *

><p>La prima cosa che sentì una volta sveglio fu il lancinante mal di testa. Cos'era successo ieri per ridurlo così? Oh, ora si ricordava. Si era ubriacato per dimenticare i sentimenti che provava per Kuran Kaname.<p>

Argh, non riusciva a muover un muscolo … Cioè dai, non poteva essere ridotto _così_ male da non riuscire neanche a girarsi, _vero?_ Insomma, non è che non riusciva a muoversi per colpa della sbronza, non solo almeno, ma c'era qualcosa, _qualcuno_ che lo teneva bloccato … Aspetta aveva appena pensato ciò che aveva pensato …

L'hunter si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi nonostante il grande sforzo che richiedeva, soprattutto se la luce della mattina filtrava dalle tende. Da quando la finestra della sua stanza dava verso l'alba? E da quando il suo cuscino era così duro?

Quando i suoi occhi si furono abituati alla luce poté constatare che non si trovava nella sua stanza. E la sua testa non poggiava _assolutamente_ su di un morbido cuscino, ma bensì su di un forte e muscoloso petto. Ciò che lo bloccava erano due forti braccia allacciate intorno alla sua vita.

Ma il colpo di grazia avvenne quando volle scoprire chi lo stava abbracciando con così grande passione. Per poco non gli venne un infarto quando vide il suo volto: quello non era niente meno che il principe purosangue Kuran Kaname, cioè la sua cotta segreta. Che forse non era poi più così tanto segreta.

Sospirò sollevato quando si accorse di essere vestito per metà. Qualunque cosa fosse successa non erano andati fino in fondo. Se mai era successo qualcosa. Non seppe dire se si sentiva sollevato o dispiaciuto.

Con uno sforzo enorme cercò di riordinare gli eventi della sera precedente. Ricapitolando:

1. Era andato allo Yoru Bar. Fin qui ci siamo, niente di strano.

2. Aveva preso la Vodka. Huh, ok … E poi? Cos'era successo?

Gli sembrava di ricordare di aver abbracciato Akira, huh … Poi … Poi … Bhe poi era arrivato Kaname … … … COSA! Ora si ricordava! Era arrivato e lui cos'aveva fatto? Oddio, lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva detto …

No … No, no, no, no, no, no … Gli aveva detto o per meglio dire quasi urlato di amarlo. Dannazione! Ma andiamo avanti, che forse era meglio. Erano saliti in macchina e … Gli si era praticamente strusciato contro! Forse era meglio fermarsi qui con i ricordi!

No, doveva capire come era finito lì con lui. Scesi dalla macchina si ricordava di aver pianto, anche se non rimembrava il motivo … Poi Kaname lo aveva consolato e lui cosa faceva per ricambiarlo? Ovvio, lo baciava. NO! Ma cosa gli era preso!

Rammentava le mani del purosangue armeggiare con i suoi jeans e poi il nulla. Cioè si era addormentato mentre si stavano facendo? Ma come era potuto succedere?

Riassumendo: gli aveva _dichiarato_ i suo sentimenti, aveva _flirtato_ palesemente con lui, aveva _pianto_ davanti a lui, lo aveva _baciato_ ed infine era _collassato_ nel bel mezzo del rapporto fisico. Fantastico, davvero fantastico. Peggio di così non poteva andare.

Quest'ultimo pensiero fu smentito quando sentì una lieve risata vicino al suo orecchio. Zero alzando lo sguardo incontro un paio di iridi rosse che lo guardavano divertite.

-Devo dirtelo Zero. È stato divertente vedere le tue espressioni mentre ricordavi cos'è successo ieri notte. Assolutamente adorabile. Questa è la prima volta che ne vedo così tante tutte insieme- Se possibile Zero divenne ancora più rosso di prima. Ora sarebbe stato carino se una botola si fosse aperta sotto di lui per farlo sparire. Il che era impossibile dato il fatto che era praticamente sdraiato sul vampiro.

Quindi rimaneva solo un'altra opzione: la fuga.

Ma purtroppo tra il mal di testa incessante, i dolori ai muscoli e le braccia di Kaname non riuscì a muoversi di un millimetro. Quindi ora anche l'opzione fuga era da scartare. Cosa poteva fare? Non poteva neanche far finta di non ricordarsi nulla!

-L-lasciami andare- Protestò debolmente. Il purosangue per tutta risposta inverti le posizioni bloccando sotto di lui il prefetto, che, sorpreso dal veloce movimento, lo guardava con enormi occhi lilla. Kaname non resistette alla tentazione. Voleva assaggiare di nuovo quelle labbra e lo voleva fare _ora_.

Zero arrossì quando sentì le loro labbra premute insieme. Quello era il suo _primo vero bacio_, o almeno il primo da sobrio. Fu molto più casto rispetto alla sera prima. Ma quando Kaname cercò di approfondire il contatto, Zero spalancò gli occhi e si mise a sedere di scatto staccandosi dal purosangue.

Non è che si stava pentendo o non volesse quel bacio. Dannazione lo desiderava più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma purtroppo la vodka aveva deciso di scegliere quel momento per tornare su. Quindi nonostante i suoi mille dolori scese il più velocemente possibile dal letto e corse in bagno. Fortuna che Kaname ne aveva uno privato.

Il suddetto preso un po' in contro piede, si alzò per andare a controllare la condizioni dall'altro. Zero era seduto vicino al water, la schiena poggiata al muro e lo sguardo basso. Kaname gli si avvicinò e si inginocchiò davanti a lui

-Zero, come stai? Meglio?- L'hunter alzò lo sguardo guadandolo con i suoi lucidi occhi lilla. Ma il contatto visivo durò poco poiché Zero aveva abbassato la testa, vergognandosi di farsi vedere in quello stato pietoso da Kaname.

-Sì, decisamente meglio- Rispose in un sussurro lievemente ironico. Emise un piccolo suono di sorpresa quando si sentì sollevare dal purosangue per poi essere posato sul bordo della grande vasca vicino al lavandino

-Tieni lavati i denti con questo- Disse porgendogli spazzolino e dentifricio. Una volta finito cercò di alzarsi ma perse l'equilibrio essendo ancora debole e frastornato. Kaname lo afferrò prima che cadesse e poi lo prese fra le braccia portandolo di nuovo sul letto

-K-Kaname! L-lasciami andare- Si lamentò debolmente. Non è che gli desse fastidio, era solo … strano. Insomma loro cos'erano? Una coppia? Amanti? Si erano baciati già due volte ma non sapeva cosa l'altro provasse per lui.

Alla richiesta il maggiore rise lievemente mentre lo posava delicatamente sul letto. Si sdraiò ed accolse tra le sue braccia il prefetto come aveva fatto quella notte. Era bello poterlo tenere così vicino a se.

-Zero, risponderesti ad una domanda?- Il ragazzo fu sorpreso di sentire la sua voce così seria. Seppur un po' riluttante accettò -Quello che mi hai detto ieri … stavi straparlando perché eri ubriaco oppure eri serio?-

L'hunter fu preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda. In realtà erano entrambe, essendo ubriaco gli aveva detto ciò che da sobrio non sarebbe mai stato capace di dire. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era niente di serio ma … dopo tutto quello che era successo il giorno prima non poteva certo dirgli 'No guarda, ero ubriaco e non sapevo ciò che facevo' … il che era anche vero, ma non nel senso che intendeva lui e … era tutto così dannatamente complicato, dannazione!

Però aveva deciso. Non poteva andare avanti secoli con quelle sue seghe mentali. Glielo avrebbe detto e avrebbero posto fine alla questione. Cosa poteva succedergli? Se Kaname non lo aveva ucciso dopo quella notte non correva più rischi, giusto? Avrebbe giocato il tutto per tutto

-È vero, ero ubriaco- Ammise. Per un secondo gli sembrò che Kaname si fosse un po' irrigidito, ma forse se lo era solo immaginato -ma quello che ho fatto … o detto … erano tutte cose che non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di fare da sobrio. La vodka mi fa quest'effetto-

Questa volta era sicuro di aver sentito un sospiro di sollievo da parte del purosangue. Sorpreso, alzò lo sguardo per incontrare un paio di iridi rosse che irradiavano felicità e sollievo. Zero sentì le sue guance diventare lievemente rosse alla vista.

-Sono contento di sentirtelo dire- Fece una pausa poi gli chiese -Vuoi ancora andartene?- Zero non rispose verbalmente ma si limitò a stringersi di più a Kaname, il quale, essendo ancora giorno, stava pian piano scivolando nel mondo dei sogni cullato dal regolare respiro dell'hunter.

-Kaname?-

-Huh?- Il tuo tono era assonnato

-Aishiteru [2]- Il purosangue sorrise e rispose

-Ti amo anch'io-

-Stiamo insieme ora?-

-Certo- Ci fu un momento di pausa prima che Zero continuò

-Kaname? La prossima volta ricordami, niente alcool, okay?- Kaname si sarebbe messo a ridere se non fosse stato così assonnato

-Certo, Zero. Certo-

***Owari***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario:<strong>

[1] Yoru = Notte

[2] Aishiteru = Ti amo

* * *

><p>-Konichiwa!- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Ahhh, mi sono divertita a scrivere questa storia! NdRan

-Per una volta sono d'accordo con te- ndJane

-Devo dire che questa volta Zero è OOC al massimo, ma era ubriaco quindi è naturale- ndRan

-Già! Questa idea ci è venuta in mente quando in gita a Firenze vagavamo senza meta alla ricerca di un pub- ndJane

-L'unica cosa che non mi convince è il finale. Sinceramente non sapevamo come farla finire ad è venuto fuori così- ndRan

-Questa ficcy come è già stato detto l'abbiamo dedicata a Myriam Malfoy per la sua stupenda recensione di 'Forever Here Within My Arms'- ndJane

-Sì è vero ci ha fatto davvero tanto piacere e speriamo che anche questa ti sia piaciuta- ndRan

-Quindi leggete e recensite- ndJane

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


End file.
